


Stuck

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in love with a wanted man, how do you move forward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

The sky stretched above him in an endless blue line, reaching past the horizon and onto cover the rest of the world. Clouds dotted the sky, but for once Shikamaru had no interest in the clouds. He was waiting, stretched out in the long grass. He was miles away from the small village he was spending the next few days in and even further from Konoha.

His eyes were closed against the afternoon sun, and even though he didn't want to, sleep was creeping up on him. He listened out for any sound signaling the person he was waiting on was approaching. He usually had to concentrate hard to detect Sasuke, the missing nin having become extremely well at concealing his chakra and he could move so silently, not even ANBU training helped Shikamaru hear him.

He was drifting off when the air around him shifted slightly. He froze, body tense as he cracked an eye open to find out if the person standing above him was friend or foe. Before he could see who it was, familiar chakra flared around him. Shikamaru instantly relaxed back into the grass, a small sigh of relief falling from his lips.

"You're getting way too good at that," Shikamaru muttered, opening his eyes to blink up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled down at him, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. A plain white shirt clung to his pale chest, black pants, clinging to slim legs. Shikamaru had never understood how someone could be so slender and still kick his ass in a taijutsu match.

"You were falling asleep," Sasuke teased, sitting down beside him. Shikamaru smiled at his tone, turning on his side to face the other man. He reached up and tugged at Sasuke's arm. He smiled down at him, lying down beside the taller man. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, pulling him close until they were pressed as close as they could get.

Shikamaru sighed, content with just the feel and smell of his lover around him. They couldn't do this often. Once every four or five months at the most. It didn't matter how long it had been since Sasuke had defected from the village, he was still a missing nin. They could try to get him pardoned but there was no love lost between Sasuke and Konoha.

When they met like this, they weren't ninjas. Shikamaru didn't wear his flak jacket, didn't bring his weapons pouch or any of the other things he usually carried with him on a mission. He wore a simple tee shirt and pants, and Sasuke did the same, though Sasuke couldn't seem to leave his sword behind.

"How long do we have?" Shikamaru whispered, already drifting back to sleep. Sasuke sighed, breath fanning across the top of his head.

"Tonight and tomorrow." Shikamaru smiled. Usually, when they met randomly like this, they only got a few hours. The thought had him twisting his fingers in the cotton of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke chuckled, hand coming up so he could lift Shikamaru's head out of his chest. He pressed a soft kiss against full lips before carding his fingers through chocolate tresses. He tugged the tie from Shikamaru's hair, losing the long strands to fan out behind him.

"Let's just sleep," Shikamaru murmured as Sasuke's hand smoothed down the taller man's side to rest on his hip. He squeezed hi's hip briefly before letting his hand relax. They had never really had any quiet time when they were together, not even in the beginning. Sasuke had been hell bent on revenge when they first got together, before either of them truly knew what it even meant to love someone. But many people in their line of work loved early. They didn't have much of a choice when they didn't know if they would return from work alive as early as the age of thirteen.

They'd kept everything a secret, fearing the wrath of the council. Shikaku knew, but the older Nara knew everything about his son, even if Shikamaru didn't want him to. As the years wore on and they each grew older in years, Sasuke had voiced the want to settle down, actually live a normal life together. Well, as normal as it could be for them. Shikamaru couldn't deny the fact that he would love to live with Sasuke, but he was torn between his love for his father and village and his love for Sasuke.

"Sleep," Shikamaru whispered against the skin of Sasuke's neck. "We have plenty of time for other things later." Sasuke chuckled at that but let his eyes slip shut. It didn't take long for Shikamaru's breathing to even out as the man dozed off. Sasuke stayed awake a little while long, enjoying the peace of the field and his lover in his arms.


End file.
